Disposable surgical drape sheets have been in widespread commercial use which are made of a material having a high frictional coefficient in the area surrounding the fenestration to provide a non-slip surface and prevent the dislodgement of surgical instruments and the like which are placed on the sheet in that area during an operational procedure. A non-slip surface may be provided, for example, by a fluid absorbent flexible plastic foam layer on the surface of the drape sheet adjacent the fenestration, as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,050. Other proposals have come forth for fastening instrument support pads on the surface of the drape sheet. In all such cases, the non-slip surface or instrument support pads have been relatively flexible in construction to conform to the shape of the patient's body where it rests thereon. This has the result that in some operational procedures, due to the placement of the drape sheet, the non-slip surface or instrument support pads will be steeply inclined and instruments or the like placed thereon will slide off, despite the high frictional coefficient of the surface.